


sometimes

by mommyissuesandheroin



Series: poetry from the wee hours of night [1]
Category: TheDepressedTheaterKids
Genre: Anyways, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Mental Instability, Wrote this at 4 am, and literally life in general, and the harry potter ending, enjoy my caffeine induced 4am poetry, first post lmao, how do i do this fuck, im just depressed bc of the dreamsmp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:28:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 96
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28333881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mommyissuesandheroin/pseuds/mommyissuesandheroin
Summary: so i woke up from some nightmares (they sucked) and i decided to write about not being okay and how that's okay sometimes yknow? just to make myself feel better
Series: poetry from the wee hours of night [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2074959
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	sometimes

**Author's Note:**

> um hi so idk what to do exactly but imma write a nice message at the end

sometimes you laugh with tears in your eyes  
sometimes you don't spew the words stuck in your throat  
sometimes you hold back how you feel  
sometimes you end up crying on the bathroom floor

and sometimes, just sometimes, you feel okay  
there's ocean breezes and sunny days  
there's people in line who offer to pay

there's iced coffee and stargazing  
cute picnics and late night gas station runs

so maybe sometimes, just sometimes, you can hold out your hand  
and point to the night sky and think to yourself  
sometimes it's okay to not be alright

**Author's Note:**

> so you got through that shit... how was it? anyways hope y'all have a good morning/afternoon/night and Merry Christmas! <3


End file.
